


Happily Ever After

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every little girl looks for Prince Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forgotten Dream

When she was little, like little girls tend to do, she swore one day she'd live happily ever after with her prince charming. They indulged the whim, it's what one does with a small child who doesn't know better. When she'd awaken in the middle of the night, crying after a bad dream, only her prince could calm her. Holding her close and telling her another of her favorite fairy tales until she drifted off to sleep once more, sometimes falling asleep himself beside her.

As she grew older, as all children do, she tagged along chasing after her brother wherever he went. He didn't mind, she was his little sister after all, and someone had to chase the dragons away from the fairy princess. Other kids teased and laughed, children always do, watching as they'd walk along hand-in-hand, the little girl pulling her brother around behind her—the pull on his heart was only slightly less than the one on his hand.

On the night before her birthday, she asked him if he thought her prince would ever find her. She was tired of waiting for him to come, tired of wanting to know what a kiss was like. He wondered how she missed the sound of his heart breaking. She wondered why he didn't understand, why he turned and left instead.

She slept for several years as he hid behind a name waiting for the right moment to arrive, both wearing an earing intended for a lover.

Even after vengeance came and went, he wondered about her fairy tales. Would it take true love's kiss to finally wake Sleeping Beauty? Berating himself and feeling increasingly stupid, he never tried...and it was too late by the time they rescued her from the dragons at the tower. Rapunzel was swept away to safety, by Little Red Riding Hood, as the Prince and his team set about to slay the wolves. It was only a dream she awoke from in the end when the tower came crashing down.

She still longed for her prince charming, smiled as everyone came and went from the little flower shop. Missed him, dreamed again of that first kiss, but during the day went about her life as he'd want her to. When the phone rang, day after day, no one on the other end, she knew in some small way. She lied, she was happy but she still longed for happily ever after.

He knew this but he believed her. He walked away, smart enough to know there is no fairy tale ending in the real world.


End file.
